The Awakening
by Kaijudragon567
Summary: (Sequel to Unlikely Alliance) Godzilla has finally started to come to peace. Femmuto is his queen and everyone else is happy. But soon old faces return. Some changed and some the same.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Island Godzilla woke up from his slumber. Sleep had became better for him in the past few months. Life seemed to have improve by alot. The island was at peace, Angurirus had became friends with Baragon, and Femmuto was there for the king. The fight with Destroyer took some energy out of the group, but they recovered nicely.

Godzilla looked down at Femmuto, who was still sleeping. Godzilla slowly but surely walked out of his cave. It was dark, but the sun was slowly rising. Godzilla went to the lake and took several large gulps of water. The drink was satisfying since he had been tired.

Godzilla stretched his arms and gave a large yawn. He was still tired, but he was trying to wake up. A cool and gentle breeze came over the king. Godzilla could see the edge of the sun slowly making its way over the horizon. Godzilla took a deep breath of the fresh air as he sat down next to the lake.

The white clouds started to come over the island as birds started chirping. Godzilla looked at the sky admiring the gentle calmness. Godzilla grew a small smile on his face. The sun was starting to make it's way into the sky as the sky showed a bright orange color on the horizon. Godzilla was so caught up into the sky's beauty he didn't notice Mothra flying in.

"You're up early" Mothra said in a cheerful mood. "Oh hey, how are you?" Godzilla said. "I'm good you?"  
>"I'm tried" Godzilla answered while stretching his arms. "Did you not have a good sleep?"<br>"No I just want to sleep more. Did you sleep well?" "Of course, I didn't have much to worry about so it was nice" Mothra had a smile on while saying this.  
>"You do worry alot, so it's nice you weren't stressed" A couple of noises came from from Godzilla's cave, signaling Femmuto was awake.<br>"I'll leave you two be" Mothra said as she started to fly away. Godzilla waved goodbye to his friend as Femmuto walked out of the cave. "Still tired?" Femmuto asked in a joking tone.  
>"Heh, you're the one who made me so tired" Godzilla said with a smile. "What, I made you tired?" Femmuto said in a sarcastic voice.<p>

Two sat together, enjoying the other's company. The sun soon roze to the sky, the birds were chirping, and the water in the lake shined. Femmuto layed her head on Godzilla's shoulder. It had been a long time since he had felt like this and he enjoyed the feeling. Godzilla rested his head on Femmuto's.

Godzilla was for the first time in year truly happy. It over joyed him to finally have someone again. Again again, those thoughts started running through his head. Thoughts about his original mate, thoughts about his egg, thoughts about how they were taken. Godzilla's original mate had been named Lantee and his egg was going to be Minilla.

Godzilla remembered the day another set of Mutos took Lantee and Minilla away from him. Millions of years later he took his wrath on the final Mutos in existence. They didn't commit the deed but Godzilla didn't care at the time. It was until he was about to end Femmuto that he realized what he had done. Godzilla doomed the Mutos just as his species was doomed, so he let Femmuto live. Godzilla lived though so many years of guilt afterwards.

Godzilla tried to forgive himself for what he did to Femmuto and grieved over his own lost family. "You alright honey?" Femmuto's voice snapped Godzilla out of his thoughts. "Umm yeah, I'm alright" Godzilla said trying to make Femmuto not worry. Sadly for him it didn't work.

Femmuto looked at the king straight in the eyes. "What's wrong, you know you can tell me."  
>Godzilla quickly thought of an excuse "I'm.…just wondering were Angurirus is, he's usually up at this hour." "You're right, you wanna go wake him up with me?" Femmuto said standing up. "Sure let's go" Godzilla stood up and began walking with his new queen.<p>

Sydney Australia The once bustling city was destroyed after the Vortak war, now it had some renovations. A green fog covered almost all of the city. The buildings were covered in massive vines as thick as trucks. The road were also covered in these vines. Though out of all of this the most interesting part was in the center of the city.

A large mass moved and so did the vines in unison with the mass. The large mass produced a bright red light in the center of it's body. Some vine roze to expose their venis fly trap heads. The large seemed to spread out like a flower. The mass soon began to sprout like a rose.

"Soon he will show and we can finally be together again" the mass said in a distorted voice.  
>"Soon we will be together my precious… Godzilla."<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Island The sun shined brightly in the blue sky. There were very few clouds today. Overall the Island looked quite peaceful today. Birds were singing, whales breached in the distance, and the inhabitants were also in a good mood. Femmuto being especially happy.

Godzilla was in a happy but tired mood. The two were heading to Angurirus to see if he was awake. Femmuto saw all of this like they were one happy family. Godzilla on the other hand was trying to be in a good mood. He wasn't used to having to having a family again.

Godzilla did enjoy it though. The feeling that he wasn't alone made Godzilla feel at peace. Femmuto was just happy to have a family. "So I was thinking Angurirus could stay in the cave with us" Femmuto said joyfully. "Are you sure about that?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"It would make some things difficult"

"What do you…oh yeah..good point"

"Maybe during the day"

"That sounds better, I'm sure he'll enjoy that"

As for Angurirus he was still sleeping. He had a fun day last night and was resting. Angurirus and Baragon had became good friends. Baragon was somewhat older but was still much younger than all the others. The two kaiju found the sleeping beast. "Let's scare him" Femmuto whispered playfully. "No, that's rude" Godzilla said but Femmuto was already getting ready.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Angurirus screamed. Angurirus ran behind Godzilla.

"Great now he's spooked. Going to be all day with it." Godzilla said in a deep voice.

"Hahaha ooh man… that was funny though" Femmuto said trying to catch her breath.

"Meanie" Angurirus said behind Godzilla's leg.

"I was only joking. Come here" Femmuto then gave Angurirus a bear hug.

"Alright don't strangle him"

Femmuto then let go of Angurirus. Angurirus had calmed down and was in his normal cheerful mood. The three kaiju made their way to the beach. Godzilla went and got some food for the three. There were a lot of whales around the island shockingly. Considering how much the sea mammals got eaten, it's surprising they haven't left.

"Did you have any good dreams?" Femmuto asked Angurirus.

"I don't remember any" Angurirus said eating his food.

"What about you honey?" Godzilla's thoughts jumped to his past mate and egg. "I don't remember mine either. What about you?"

"Oh I had an odd dream"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Rodan, Mothra, and you were there. There was this rainbow and we used it like a slide. There were also these purple bugs which we were chasing"

Godzilla simply had a blank face during Femmuto's telling of her dream. Angurirus wasn't paying much attention, he was just eating his meal.

On a nearby island another inhabit sat in solitude. Ghidorah the former ruler of the Vortak, now trapped on this planet. Ghidorah loathed every moment of it. He hated the land, the wildlife, and worst of all his nemesis lived here. Saying Godzilla and Ghidorah had a rivalry was a understatement. Godzilla was the only being who could match Ghidorah's power, and that pissed the dragon off.

Not to mention the lizard has lived a life of freedom and choice. Ghidorah was managed by the Vortak. Even to the point he had an arranged marriage with Gigan. That could be one good thing about living here, no Gigan. Overall the dragon still despised this planet.

Why did they leave me here, Ghidorah thought. I might as well be in hell. Then Ghidorah sensed something, Mothra.

"You look down" Mothra said.  
>Ghidorah didn't answer.<p>

"You know, I'm one of the only kaiju here who doesn't hate your guts"

"Why's that?" Ghidorah asked in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Because I don't believe in holding a grudge"

"So you would let your enemies mock you"

"No, I'm willing to forgive them if they change"

"No one changes"

"Well you did help us with Destroyer"

"That's because Destroyer would have killed me next"

"And it's seems your willing to admit your not the strongest"

"I am the strongest"

"What about Godzilla, he defeated Destroyer"

"That lizard is nothing but a afterthought!"

"No need to yell"

"Well maybe I want to be left alone!"  
>Mothra looked at the three headed dragon. She analyzed his eyes to see his true emotions.<p>

"Do you miss your homeworld?"  
>The question came as a shock to Ghidorah.<p>

"….I never knew my homeworld"

"Oh… I'm sorry I'll take my leave"

"No…. I could use someone to talk to.

Sydney Australia The mass moved throughout the city. It was trying to get the best position for a call of some sort. The vines with heads made several whining noises. "Don't worry he'll be here soon" the mass said to the vines. The mass then raised its large head. It then seemed to be sending out pulses toward the ocean. "He'll notice soon"  
>"Soon"<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ghidorah's Island.

Ghidorah sat on the beach with Mothea. The dragon wasn't exactly the talking type, unlike Mothra who loved talking to others. Mothra of course found a way to talk to Ghidorah. She was always curious about the former Vortak leader. So this was a opertunity she couldn't pass up.

As for Ghidorah he never really cared about the inhabitants of earth. He absolutely despised Godzilla, Rodan annoyed him, and Femmuto was odd to the Dragon. Mothra was always kind to him though, even if he didn't know why. Ghidorah had lived in life of hatred and fighting, so to have another be so kind it quite strange. "Why are you so kind to me?" Ghidorah asked.

"Well I think everyone has a chance to change, that's why I don't kill my enemys" Mothra answered in a calm voice. "Also you seem to be nicer than you let on" she continued.

"I'm not nice, I'm a warrior who has faced beings of all shapes and sizes" Ghidorah said in a stern voice that had hints of sadness inside. "No one has ever trusted me, they all fear me"

"I don't fear you. I mean sure you can be kind of mean but I think that's because no one has been nice to you" she said trying to be converting.

Ghidorah thought about what she said. He thought about all the times he was hated. Gigan, Orga, his own brother X. His life was filled with hate and pain. Even his closest allys hated him.

"I don't know, I mean nobody has ever trusted me" Ghidorah said, sadness filling his voice.

"Well maybe it's time to start" Mothra said as she put her wing on his back. Ghidorah, for once in his life, felt calm and somewhat happy. The sun slowly made its way down the horizon. The sky turned from blue to a red orange color. The two kaiju sat in peace.

Monster Island Godzilla, Femmuto, and Angurirus had finished their meal. The three were full and ready to sleep, since the sun was going down. Femmuto, after a couple minutes, finally convinced Godzilla that Angurirus could sleep in the cave. Godzilla wasn't that as excited as his queen about this. Godzilla enjoyed his privacy but he knew not to argue with Femmuto.

Godzilla was walking to the cave when he noticed something. It was some type of pulse that only Godzilla seemed to notice. The king stopped in his tracks as he could tell it was somewhat familiar. Godzilla looked at Femmuto who had her normal happy smile. Godzilla instead had a nervous and worried expression.

"Fem, could I talk to you for second?" Godzilla asked calling Femmuto by her nick name.

"Sure, what is it?" Femmuto asked in her cheerful voice.

"I need to check something, stay here and I'll be back as soon as possible" he said in a worried voice. Femmuto smile went away.

"You sure? I mean are sure you need to check on this something?"

"Yes I'm sure. I need to make sure it's nothing bad"

"Ok..just come back as soon as you can. I love you" Femmuto said as put a kiss on the king's cheek.

Godzilla gave Femmuto a kiss back as he went to the direction to the pulse. Godzilla went into the ocean and swam deep below the surface. He always preferred the water instead of the land. He was made for water in many different ways. He had gills, sonar, and his tail was almost perfect for water.

The sun went down and darkness settled in the water. Sence he couldn't see Godzilla began using his sonar. He also preferred to use sonar instead of his eyes. He could sence almost everything nearby him. Almost every single thing was spotted under his sonar.

He could sence small details like a shark hunting fish, a whale breaching the water, and a school of fish. These things didn't interest Godzilla at the moment. The main thing on his mind was whatever seemed to be calling him. These pulses were familiar to him but he didn't think it was true. Godzilla neared the location of these pulses and was ready to face whatever was calling him.

Sydney Australia.

Godzilla rose up onto the beach. The king could see that the city was covered in a green fog. He also noticed the vegetation covering the buildings. The vines on the buildings seemed to be moving. Godzilla looked past them and walked foward into the city.

The fog seemed to be safe to breath in but it had a rose like scent to it. Godzilla kept moving though the city as he saw more plants. Most of the vines seemed to sprouting roses as Godzilla walked by them, it didn't make him feel any better. Godzilla finally noticed that the pulses had stopped, the dead silence filled the air.

Godzilla looked forward to see some sort of mass begin to move. He prepared for a fight until he heard it talk. The voice was distorted but familiar. It was a voice Godzilla hadn't heard in long long time. "Did you miss me?" The voice said.

Godzilla got a better look at the mass as it moved towards him. It had a massive head, a large body with a glowing red center, and the vines were connected to it. "Who are you?" Godzilla asked hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's me honey, how could you ever forget your mate"

Godzilla had a sacred look on his face as he relised who it was. "Lante…is it you?" Godzilla asked somewhat horrified.

"You do remember!" Lante said as vines wrapped around Godzilla. Lante went up to her past mate with a look of joy in her eyes.

"How did you come back?"

"Oh those small things called humans brought me back. And I like my new look, don't you?"

Godzilla couldn't answer, mostly cause his mind was in a flurry of emotions. "Oh you must be speechless! By the way since I have a new look I was thinking of a new name"

Godzilla only stood there still in shock. He remembered the day he thought she died. He saw her get killed by a pack of Mutos, yet here she was.  
>"…I'm thinking something like..Biolante, what do you think?"<p>

Godzilla choose to nod. He knew if he didn't answer then she might do something. "What's wrong why are you so quiet? Oh your just so happy to see me" Biolante said. She went up to him and smiled. Her smile showed of her many teeth.

Biolante went to kiss Godzilla on the cheek. Then she noticed something. A smell, in fact she noticed the smell all over him.

"Who is this" Biolante asked in a barley audible voice.

Godzilla looked at her as he relised who she was smelling. Femmuto.

"WHO IS THIS!" Biolante roared in a monster like voice.

"Someone I'm with" Godzilla answered looking her dead in the eyes.

"You abandoned me!"

"No you were gone and I moved on with life!"

Biolante began to tighten her grip on Godzilla. He then charged up his atomic breath to break free from her. He blasted her vines as she screamed in pain. He held back much of his power since he still didn't want to hurt her. Godzilla then started running to the water as Biolante screamed at him.

"I will find! And when I do she's DEAD!"

Godzilla tried not to listen to her words. He simply dived into the water so he could head back home.


End file.
